1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to an array type image forming apparatus wherein a nozzle part has a length corresponding to a width of a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus to develop a black-and-white image or a color image on a printing medium, such as paper, according to a print signal. Examples of the image forming apparatus include laser printers, inkjet printers, copiers, facsimiles, and devices combining functions thereof.
Of various image forming apparatuses, an inkjet type image forming apparatus is designed to form an image by ejecting liquid-phase ink to a printing medium surface according to a print signal. Such an inkjet type image forming apparatus includes a print head to eject ink according to a print signal. As the print head ejects ink droplets according to a print signal, an image such as a letter, figure, etc., is printed on a printing medium.
The inkjet type image forming apparatus is classified into a shuttle type image forming apparatus and an array type image forming apparatus. In the shuttle type image forming apparatus, a print head ejects ink while reciprocating in a direction orthogonal to a delivery direction of the printing medium, namely, in a width direction of the printing medium. In the array type image forming apparatus, a length of a print head corresponds to a width of a printing medium to enable line printing.
The print head of the array type image forming apparatus is provided with a plurality of head chips arranged in a width direction of a printing medium to enable line printing, a regulator to apply a negative pressure to ink being delivered to the head chips, and an ink tank in which the ink to be ejected from the head chips is stored, and the like.
The above-described print head of the array type image forming apparatus becomes superannuated during use and therefore, is detachably mounted in a body to enable exchange thereof. However, exchange of the print head requires troublesome fitting and separating operations because power and signal cables extending from the print head must be separated from the print head prior to separating the print head, and then, the power cable and signal cable must be reconnected to a new print head after the new print head is fitted into the body.